readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Come into the Light
It starts of f at Mount Justice on Christmas Day. Ben, Miss Martian, and Superboy go to unwrap presents the Justice League sent them. Red Tornado arrives through the boom tube. "Ho Ho Ho. Whatever that means." Red Tornado says. "Santa says that Red!" Miss Martian says. "I don't understand a holiday where an obese man breaks into your home to give greedy children toys." Superboy says. "Come on! Have some fun!" Miss Martian says. "Sure thing." Superboy replies. "Red Tornado. What are you doing here?" Ben asks. "To wish you a happy holiday and to pick up the scraps of A.M.A.Z.O." Red Tornado says. "Oh cool. We put him in the vault." Ben says. Red Tornado walks into the Vault. "There is nothing here! Is this a trick or treat sort of thing?" Red Tornado says. "Trick or treat is Halloween not Christmas!" Miss Martian says. "Wolf and I put him there last night." Superboy says. "Lets just check it out ourselves." Ben transforms into Clockwork. Clockwork shows what happend to A.M.A.Z.O. over the night. A.M.A.Z.O. is shown using Swampfire's regenerating abilites to heal himself then using Ghostfreak abilities to phase through the wall. "Where is he going?" Superboy asks. The team see's A.M.A.Z.O. using Upgrade's abilities to hack into the Computer then uses XLR8's powers to run away. Clockwork transforms back into Ben. "That Computer had all the data on every single hero and villian in the universe!" Red Tornado says. "We'll he only took one file." Miss Martian says. "Which file." Superboy asks. "It was on Superman's secret files so I don't know what it is." Miss Martian says. "I'll check it out." Ben transforms "Upgrade! Lets see what the Superman is hiding. Whoa!" Upgrade says. "What is it?" Red Tornado asks. "It is a list of places that Superman hid Kryptonite so villian can't ever use it against him." Upgrade says while transforming back into Ben. "Superman needs to be warned." Red Tornado says. "I wonder how long it will take the Light to recieve this information." Miss Martian says. "I have no idea but I won't let the Light ruin Christmas! I'm going to warn Superman. You all stay here and have a good Christmas" Ben shouts. "I'm coming with you." Red Tornado says. "Ok but we have got to hurry!" Ben transforms into Jetray. "Be careful." Miss Martian says. Red Tornado and Jetray fly off. "Now that they are gone. Lets go to the mistletoe." Superboy says. "Oh yeah! Now your in the Christmas Spirit!" Miss Martian says. "Not really. I just like kissing you." Superboy says. Wolf looks up at Superboy and shakes his head. Meanwhile "Why do we need Kryptonite? A.M.A.Z.O. could kill him with ease!" Professor Ivo says. "It is a distraction so you can take your time to make our Doomsday device perfect." Lex Luthor says. "Is A.M.A.Z.O. not good enough for you?" Professor Ivo says. "The device your a making will be better and 10 times more powerful than A.M.A.Z.O. For the mean time we need quite a few distraction. Send Deadshot and Atrocitus to Metropolis to give Superman a gift. " Lex Luthor says. Atrocitus lifts Deadshot up with his ring and the two fly to Metropolis. When they arrive Atrocitus places Deadshot on a rooftop. At the same time Jetray and Red Tornado arrive to warn Superman. "They have Kryptonite!" Jetray shouts. "Ok then. I'll watch out." Superman says. Meanwhile Deadshot takes aim at Superman with a gun loaded with a Kryptonite Bullet. "No worries. Just enjoy the......" Superman starts to fall to the ground. "Got him. Your up Atrocitus." Deadshot says. "He has been shot!" Red Tornado shouts. Atrocitus flies next to Jetray and Red Tornado. "This must be my lucky day!" Atrocitus fires a blast of light at Red Tornado and Jetray. The two slam into a building. Red Tornado creates a huge tornado around Atrocitus, Atrocitus forms a shield around him then creates a cannon with his ring and fires at Red Tornado. Red Tornado gets hit and falls to the ground. Jetray transforms "Chro mastone! Come on! Shoot me!" Chromastone shouts. Atrocitus fires a ball of energy at Chromastone. Chromastone absorbs the energy and blast it back at Atrocitus. "Fool. You really think you can beat me?!" Atrocitus forms boxing gloves with his ring and slams into Chromastone. "Come on!" Chromastone and Atrocitus lock hands in mid air. "Your weak boy! Wait what is going on?!" Atrocitus suddenly feels something pulling on his back. "You give the color Red a bad name!" Red Tornado pulls Atrocitus to him and punchs him in the face. "I have had enough of this!" Atrocitus creates a pair of scissors and cuts Red Tornado's arm off. "Stop!" Chromastone slams into Atrocitus causing him to fall to the ground. "I need to repair." Red Tornado says. "No problem." Chromastone transforms into Jury Rigg. "Fix Fix Fix!!!!!!!!!" Jury Rigg hops onto Red Tornado and fixes his damages. "Thank you. This has to end now. We have to help Superman!" Red Tornado says. "Lets blow him away." Jury Rigg transforms into Terraspin. Atrocitus gets up and charges at Red Tornado and Terraspin. "No you don't." Terraspin and Red Tornado create a whirlwind. Atrocitus creates a shield to block the vortex but it does not work and he slams into a building. "I'm going to kill the m!" Atrocitus shouts. "Come back now." Psimon says to Atrocitus through telepathy. "Why?!" Atrpcitus shouts. "Luthor's orders." Psimon says. "All right. Fine." Atrocitus grabs Deadshot and flies away. "Shouldn't we go after them?" Terraspin asks. "No. Superman comes first." Red Tornado says. Red Tornado and Terraspin fly down to the injured Superman. "You said you have everysingle super power. Can you shrink?" Red Tornado asks. "I sure can!" Terraspin transforms into Nanomech. "Now what?" Nanomech asks. "Go inside his body through the path the bullet made and retrieve the Kryptonite." Red Tornado says. "Gross but ok." Nanomech flies into Superman's bloody wound. "Here it is!" Nanomech grabs the Kryptonite bullet and removes it from Superman's body. "We now must go to the Watch Tower." Red Tornado lifts Superman. "Wait for me!" Nanomech grabs onto Red Tornado. When they arrive at the Watch Tower Nanomech transforms back into Ben. and Superman is dropped off at the Watch Towers infirmery. "Is he going to be ok?" Ben asks. "We have the worlds best physicians here. He should be better in a few weeks." Red Tornado says. "Thats great!" Ben says. "What bothers me is that Deadshot is the best marksman on the planet. He could have shot him in the head or heart or anyplace that would have killed Superman instantly. But he didn't which makes me wonder. What does the Light have planned?" Red Tornado says. To be continued..... Characters *Ben Tennyson *Superboy *Miss Martian *Wolf *Sphere *Red Tornado *Superman Villians *Lex Luthor *A.M.A.Z.O. *Professor Ivo *Atrocitus *Deadshot *Psimon Aliens Used *Clockwork *Upgrade *Jetray *Chromastone *Jury Rigg *Terraspin *Nanomech Category:U4A Category:Episodes Category:DC Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Ben 10